Kismet of Two Lovers
by obvious things are obvious
Summary: Sakura was sent to the future and her memories were wiped out by Tobi. Now, Sasuke goes to the future to get her back and help her remember everything. Will Sakura remember everything again or will her memories be forgotten forever? DISCONTINUED
1. The Dream

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to my new fic: **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! It is the rewritten version of my discontinued fic **Kismet**… It's basically the same thing only having a difference in minor details… Please read and review!!! Hope you'll enjoy reading!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Please also read my other fic: **The Dance of Fate**!!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto… But now… I already have Sasuke-kun and Sai-kun locked in my closet!!! YAY!!!

* * *

Chapter 1: **The Dream**

"Just as I thought." he spoke. Sakura looked to him confused. "I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path then you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto." he stated in a stoic tone.

"Are you going to choose to be alone again? On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful!" she yelled.

"I understand that so well now. I have a family and I have friends..." she continued.

"...but if you're gone...to me...It'll be the same as being alone!" she admitted as she clutched her pain-filled chest. The tears came more and more as she poured her heart out.

"From here on...a new path will open for all of us." he said.

"I...! I love you so much!" she confessed with tears in her sweet emerald eyes.

"If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So...Please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something. So please stay here...with me." she pleaded and offered.

"If you can't stay, take me with you." she pleaded.

He turned to her with a smirk on his face. "You really are annoying." he said in a smug tone. He began to walk away.

But she wouldn't give up, and ran to him. "Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!" she threatened.

But he disappeared with lightning speed. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt his presence behind her. She knew it was him. He was behind her, and time seemed to stop.

Her breathe caught and he parted his lips. "Sakura..." he said her name with gentleness. Sakura's heart sped as he spoke, hearing his deep, but soft voice close to her.

"...Thank you." Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

Sakura felt a hit to her neck and slipped into unconsciousness slowly. 'Sasuke-kun...' she whispered his name in her mind and collapsed.

* * *

Sakura woke up with beads of sweat in her forehead.

"Ugh… It's that dream again," Sakura said clearly annoyed. She turned to her clock and saw that it's only 5:30 in the morning.

"Why the hell do I always have that dream?" she asked nobody in particular. "I don't even know who the hell those Naruto and Sasuke were," she said.

She had been having that dream ever since they had homework in history that they needed to tell something or show something about their ancestors. But of course, she wouldn't know who her ancestors were seeing that she was only an orphan. She asked her foster mother if there was anything that she knew about her real parents.

Her foster mother said that they knew nothing about her real parents but they did have something that was from her real parents. They told her that they had found it with her when she was adopted. She was really curious about what it was so she began bugging her foster mother until it was shown to her.

It was a knife. Not the regular knife used in chopping and stuff but one that was clearly a weapon. It was shaped like an elongated triangle and it had a handle. It was also light meaning it could be used as a throwing knife and the handle shows that it could be used in stabbing. When she showed it in class, most of her male classmates thought it was cool and even her professor was interested on it.

'I wonder if there's a connection,' she thought. She sighed before walking to the bathroom and doing her morning routines. But unknown to her there is someone who was watching her not faraway.

'She can't even remember us. What the hell did Tobi do to her?' the person thought.

* * *

He was really, really worried about Sakura ever since her last solo-mission. She never returned. It's been six months now and the Hokage herself was worried sick about her. They already searched for her in all the five great countries but nobody could tell them were she was.

But when all hope was lost, Kakashi got a new lead that told them that she was sent to the future. All of them were already volunteering to go there but the Hokage said that only one should go and this would be considered an S-rank mission. She told them that Konoha couldn't risk losing all of its elite shinobis.

In the end, he was chosen for the mission though many of them complained that it should have been them and not him but the Hokage grew really angry so that none of them could argue further. With the help of Kakashi and his Mangekyou Sharingan, he was sent instantly to the future.

At first, he was shocked at the place what with so many buildings unlike in Konoha. This place was more technologically advanced that all of the Five Great Countries put together. Many people are looking at him like crazy when he first got here but with a simple Henge, he was able to blend in easily with the crowd.

He had been watching over Sakura for about a week now. He was also summoned once with the use of a summoning scroll. It was a good thing that summoning scrolls still work because if it doesn't Sasuke wouldn't be able to get back to Konoha.

He just hopes that everybody back there was okay.

* * *

After finishing her morning rituals and after eating her breakfast, she took a walk so as to clear her mind because it's still early. Unknown to her, a familiar person was following her close behind.

She was quietly walking on the sidewalk with a lot of thoughts going in her head. Then, she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around but saw nothing. She narrowed her eyes a bit but then just shrugged it off and continued walking. There, behind a tree, was where Sasuke is currently hiding in.

'Sakura, I missed you so much. I just hope that you'd still remember us after what Tobi did to you,' Sasuke thought as he continued to follow Sakura.

* * *

A/N: 

So first chapter's already done!!! I'm going to be updating on this fic every other week so please be patient… I'll try updating once a week if I have time... Hope you enjoyed reading!!! Please read and review!!! Please read my other fic entitled **The Dance of Fate**!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Ja ne!!!


	2. The Savior

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Here's the second chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Please read and review!!! Hope you'll enjoy reading!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Please read my other fic **The Dance of Fate**!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… If I do then the series would be called Sasuke or Sai… or even Gaara… Anyway… on with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: **The Savior**

Sakura sighed. She can't stop thinking about the boy from her dreams. He seems to be oddly familiar and yet she can't remember even meeting him in person except in her dreams.

She was weirded out by the fact that she kept on dreaming about a boy that she never knew and about an event that never really _did_ happen in real life… Or so she thinks… And the strangest part is that she had been dreaming about it for weeks now like it was some old memory. Now she, being a smart girl and top student in class doesn't believe it because the chances of that really happening are slim to none.

Following close behind was Sasuke. He observed that Sakura was thinking very deeply. She wasn't even paying any attention to her surroundings. She just continued to walk with an occasional sigh escaping her lips. She didn't even notice that she was already crossing the street.

Suddenly, a really fast car appeared. Sakura turned to see that the car was already coming to her. She knew that the car couldn't stop because it was really fast. She knew that she was already going to die. But then, a split second before the car was about to bump her, a pair of strong arms pulled her out of the way.

'Sasuke-kun…' was what she whispered in her mind as she saw the face of her savior. It really was the boy from her dreams.

* * *

They both fell down to the ground due to the solid impact. Unfortunately, both of them were placed in a rather uncomfortable position. They ended up with Sakura lying on top of Sasuke. It really was a good thing that it was only 6:15 in the morning and there were no people in the streets so early.

They can't stop staring into each others eyes. Onyx pools were staring into emerald orbs. They were both in a trance that both of them realize that they were in that position for about a minute now. Sasuke then realized that they were still in that position.

"You can get up now, you know," Sasuke said what he knew was right but deep inside, he never wanted that moment to end. He didn't want to stop looking at those emerald orbs that had a life on their own, those soft, pink lips, peach-toned skin and pink-rose hair that now fell gracefully on her shoulders. He barely stopped himself from hugging her.

"Sorry about that," Sakura said while standing up and dusting the dirt off her clothes. She really can't believe it that the boy really existed in the real world. "Umm, do I know you?" she asked.

Sasuke was caught off-guard of the question but hid it well. He knew what his mission was but he also knew that it's still too early to tell her who she really is. "No, why do you ask?" he lied.

"It's just that I dreamed about you and that we know each other and you were leaving. I know it's stupid. Thanks so much anyway," she said. "By the way, I'm Sakura and you are?"

"It's nothing. I'm Ryusuke," Sasuke lied. He knew that he couldn't tell who he really is yet seeing that Sakura had already been having dreams about him. It means that some of her memories were still intact even though they were mostly wiped off.

* * *

Sakura got a little disappointed because she thought just for a second there that what she was dreaming about was true. But she guessed that dreams are just supposed to be dreams, right?

Sasuke saw her frown and guessed what she was currently thinking about. He felt guilty seeing her like that. He then resolved to be nice to her now unlike how he treated her back then.

"Hey, you sure you're okay? You looked like you were out of your mind," Sasuke said. He did notice that something was bugging her.

"It's nothing," Sakura said while grinning sheepishly. 'Great now he thinks I'm kind of a lunatic,' she thought bitterly before sighing inwardly. "Oh," Sakura said while looking at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for school if I don't get back home. See you later. Thanks again," she said as she was about to leave. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled her back by the wrist. Sakura was shocked by his action and Sasuke was even more shocked of his own actions.

"Ryusuke?" Sakura asked while eyeing him with confusion and a bit of fear. 'I swear if he takes me to some place I'll scream so loud and hit him square in the crotch,' she thought while thinking of all the possible ways of how to beat him up if he would do anything bad to her.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Sasuke said as he released her hand. He didn't know what he was thinking in doing these things but he felt that he didn't care at all.

"Oh, I'm okay on my own," Sakura said. Now she's getting frightened because of what his actions were.

Sasuke noticed this and slapped his forehead mentally for being such an idiot. "If you think I'll do anything bad to you then I give the permission to kill me if you had to," Sasuke said. "I swear I just wanted to take you home safely."

* * *

Now Sakura was torn between listening to her heart or to her mind. Her mind shouts 'Hit him already!!!' while her heart says 'Go with him, he's not bad.' After a few minutes, she decided to follow her heart. He did seem like a good person even though her dreams about him weren't that pleasant.

"Okay sure," Sakura said. "Come on, I'll have you eat something at our house as a treat for saving me," she added.

Now Sasuke was euphoric. He really did miss Sakura ever since he returned. He already killed Itachi and he and Sakura were friends again so he was really happy. But then when Sakura went to that mission and never came back, that's when he felt sad, angry and anxious again. But now, as he and Sakura were walking towards Sakura's house, he started to feel happy again.

"I'm not really hungry you know," Sasuke said as the two of them were walking.

"Aww, come on Ryusuke. I'm just paying my debt," Sakura said as they walk to her front yard.

'You don't have any Sakura. I'm the one, who still owns a debt to you,' Sasuke thought as the two of them entered her house.

* * *

A/N: 

Hope you enjoyed reading!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Please read my other fic too!!! Ja ne!!!


	3. The Breakfast and the Piggyback Ride

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Hope you'll enjoy reading!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Disclaimer: Nope… Still not owning Naruto… (sighs)

* * *

Chapter 3: **The Breakfast and the Piggyback Ride**

"Hey, where are you're parents?" Sasuke asked once the two of them entered the house and Sasuke found it completely empty.

"Oh, they're on a business trip or something," Sakura absent-mindedly said as she went towards the kitchen and started rummaging the refrigerator for any signs of food still dwelling on it. "Oh, you could sit down on the couch if you want," Sakura said as she pointed towards the couch in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke did what Sakura said seeing that he was merely a guest on the house and Sakura didn't remember anything yet. He watched her as she started preparing food. "Don't you get a little lonely in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, at first I was but then I realized that life must go on and I just started to get used to it I guess," Sakura said as she looked up from the food she was making and into Sasuke's form on the couch.

"Aa," Sasuke grunted. He knew that Sakura was already getting uncomfortable so he decided to stop already before things could get worse, if it wasn't already worse that the two of them are in the future and Sakura couldn't even remember anything.

"How about you, Ryusuke? Where is your family?" Sakura asked changing the subject as she started putting the fried eggs and toast on a plate and then, making some juice.

Sasuke tensed at the question Sakura asked. Of course, he couldn't tell her that his whole clan was wiped out by his brother because that would seem to be too violent not to mention impossible in this time.

"My parents along with my _brother_ died when an earthquake hit our hometown and our whole estate collapsed," he lied in a somewhat monotonous voice. He couldn't help but scoff at his own excuse seeing that it is VERY far from the truth. As if he would let Itachi die in some stupid earthquake. He wouldn't let his brother die except if it was he who killed Itachi.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said looking downward. She didn't know that Ryusuke was already alone at such a young age. At least, even if she only had foster parents they still support her and love her as if she was their own.

"It's okay," Sasuke said although he was now also feeling uncomfortable since some memories of his clan were now flashing before his eyes. "It happened a long time ago, anyway," he added seeing that Sakura still held a sad and worried look.

* * *

"Here's you're breakfast," Sakura said changing the subject as she laid the food on the center table of the living room in front of Sasuke. "Sorry but this is what I can only manage to cook," she added as she smiled sheepishly.

"Sakura, thank you," Sasuke said before he ate what Sakura prepared for him. Even in this world Sakura could still cook well even if it's only some fried eggs and toast.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit at what Ryusuke just said to her. It was what Sasuke, who looks very much like Ryusuke, said to her in her dreams. Then, she shook her head as if to rid herself of the dream although it only proved to be useless.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he noticed the girl's behavior. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he stopped eating and looked at Sakura.

"I'm okay," Sakura said as she grinned awkwardly. Then, she noticed the time on the wall clock in the living room. The clock showed 6:45 am and her classes start at 7:00 am. The way to school would consume at least about 30 minute's time so it would mean that she was already late.

She dashed upstairs wordlessly leaving Sasuke confused and came back in just about five minutes later. Now the clock read 6:50 am. She really was going to be late which would mean detention for her. God that would ruin her permanent record!

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he finished eating. Sakura put his dishes on the sink. "You're going to be late, aren't you?" he asked as he saw Sakura really tense and her bag already hanging on her shoulder.

"Ano… Yeah," she finished sighing. Then Sasuke bent over as if expecting Sakura to ride on her. "Ryusuke, what are you doing?" she asked slightly sweatdropping at the process.

"What does it look like?" Sasuke asked obviously annoyed as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"But I'm gonna be late!!! And you want me to go piggyback ride with you?!?" Sakura cried frantically. She didn't know if this guy in front of her was still sane.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to school. Don't be annoying," he ordered. God, even if Sakura couldn't remember anything she still could get pretty annoying.

* * *

Okay, so the boy was officially insane. She rode the boy and couldn't help but blush in the process. Then, Sasuke started running at a speed Sakura would believe to be impossible seeing that she was on his back.

Sasuke began to pump chakra on his feet in order to increase his speed even more. Then, he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know where Sakura studies so he had to ask her, if he didn't Sakura would be suspicious of him. "Where is your school anyway?" he asked as he continued running with Sakura still on his back.

"Just keep on running straight until you see the junction," Sakura said as she blushed. She couldn't help but feel amazed at the boy seeing that they were already halfway through and it was only 6:53 am. "How could you run this fast anyway?" she asked curiously.

"I was already training to run fast since I was little," Sasuke answered carefully seeing that he couldn't drop any hints because of Sakura's current condition.

"You must have trained hard," she said. Then she saw the junction she was talking about earlier. "Turn right here, Ryusuke," she said.

Sasuke complied and they arrived at the front of Sakura's campus. It surely was a big school compared to the Ninja Academy anyway. Then she dropped Sakura off his back.

Sakura looked at her watch. It was only 6:55. Her eyes widened a bit seeing that Sasuke could outrun most cars. Hell, they arrived here in just five minute's time when it would normally take a car 30 minutes to arrive here. "Thanks, Ryusuke. See you later," she said before going inside the campus.

"See you later, Sakura," he whispered before walking away with his hands on his pocket. 'Wow, I used a twelfth of my chakra just to escort her here,' he thought giving an amused look as he realized how far he ran and how heavy Sakura was.

* * *

A/N: 

Another chapter done!!! Sorry if it was crappy… (sweatdrops) Anyway… Hope you still enjoyed it!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!


	4. The Attempted Kiss, Monstrous Strength

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!!! Sorry for the LONG delay but I had so many things to do not to mention the problems I am having with my computer… Please don't sue me people!!! Anyway… hope you'll like this chapter!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… (sighs) But now I'm planning on world domination!!! (insert evil laugh)

* * *

Chapter 4: **The Attempted Kiss and the Monstrous Strength**

Sakura was already on her way to home. School surprisingly finished fast. She was also glad that she made it in time for class. Now her permanent record was saved! And it was all thanks to Ryusuke!

As she was walking quietly back to her house, she noticed some of those students from the lower classes following her. She walked faster and faster until she was already running. Those boys were still following her. She then turned left to a street and was met by a dead end.

She swallowed the lump forming on her throat as she began moving backward until her back touched the wall. Those boys were grinning in a not so good way to her as they went nearer her. Sakura took note that they were five in number.

"Will you look at that… isn't it the genius girl from class A?" a red-haired boy asked as the others began to laugh.

"Hi there… Do you wanna play a game?" he asked maliciously as he went nearer and nearer to Sakura. Sakura then moved as far as she could get until she was already in the corner. She mentally cursed herself for being cornered.

"What's wrong? Are you scared? Don't worry we won't hurt you…" the redhead said as he moved even closer to Sakura. Sakura then tried to punch the boy but her hands were caught by the boy.

"She's a feisty one... I like her... Could I go first?" another boy said.

"You would eventually get your turn," the redhead replied. Sakura's eyes began to turn glassy. Now she was really, really scared. God knows what those boys would do to her.

The redhead began to move closer and closer to Sakura. Sakura tried to move away but it was useless. The redhead moved until he was only inches away to Sakura. He licked his lips greedily before moving even closer.

* * *

Sakura was already crying. She tried to move but couldn't seeing that her hands were caught and that she was in the corner. The boy really was going to kiss her. Then her inner suddenly shouted. 'DON'T JUST STAND THERE!!!'

Sakura snapped back from her trance and with the help of her inner managed to get her hands free. "SHANNARO!!!" she shouted before punching the boy in the gut. The boy was then thrown 40 feet to the next street and lost consciousness. The other four boys looked scared at Sakura. They were trembling all over.

"AHHH!!!" they shouted as they ran away from Sakura and into the redhead. Sakura was shocked at what just happened. She looked at her hand that was still curled into a fist. She didn't know how the hell that happened but was thankful though. Then, she sighed in relieve before walking towards her house with some thoughts running on her mind.

* * *

Sasuke, who was already forming the seals for Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu and was about to attack the boys, was amazed at how hard Sakura could punch. The boy would sustain broken bones and ribs because of the punch not to mention the psychological trauma it would bring about.

He shook his head in pity for the boy but was also thankful that Sakura was alright. He knew that her memories would be coming back soon seeing that she was already able to do her techniques again.

He knew he had to report this to the Hokage. Speaking of the Hokage, he felt the sensation of being summoned again. He closed his eyes in the process.

Then, when he opened them again, he saw that he was already standing inside the Hokage's office with Tsunade in front of him.

* * *

"Report what's happening for the past days," Tsunade ordered. She was staring intently at the Uchiha.

"Sakura already met me. Her memories are coming back as dreams. I told her my name was Ryusuke. She studies at a big high school. And her monstrous strength is also coming back," he said briefly.

Tsunade nodded slowly as she pondered at what Sasuke just reported to her. "Very well, Sasuke I am sending Naruto and Sai with you when you come back there," she said. She had been thinking about sending Naruto and Sai with Sasuke for days now.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment and nodded. It would be useful if it would be the three of them to go there seeing what kind of techniques they were using. "When will we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow... Sasuke, you have already been exposed to that generation long enough so I'm giving you the privilege of forming a plan on how you three are to follow her. You may discuss the briefing tonight if you want. I will call on them now. You could wander around Konoha or stay in your apartment for a while. You're dismissed," she said dismissing Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded before walking out of the Hokage's office and into Ichiraku Ramen Stand. He was still thinking about Sakura. He remembered how the boy was about to kiss Sakura. He glared at nothing in particular. Then, he remembered how Sakura punched the boy. He began to smirk in satisfaction. 'That serves him right. Never underestimate the power of a Konoha kunoichi,' he thought as he continued walking.

* * *

When he reached his destination, he sat on his favorite stool before ordering. "One miso ramen," he said to Teuchi.

"One miso ramen coming up!!!" Teuchi said as he prepared Sasuke's ramen. Sasuke waited in silence for his order. Then, he recognized a familiar chakra behind him. He turned to see Kakashi reading his infamous book.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted before sitting beside Sasuke. "One beef ramen please," he turned to Teuchi who nodded and also prepared his ramen. "How are things?" he asked as he put the book in his pocket, an act very rare to see him doing.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Her memories and abilities are coming back," he replied to his former sensei.

"I see. Does she know who you are already?" Kakashi asked. He was also worried about her former student Sakura.

"She said she dreamed about me," Sasuke said as he frowned. "It wasn't really a dream though, it was her memory of my departure to Sound," he said quietly.

"That really was one of the most devastating things that happened to her," Kakashi replied. "I'm sure more and more memories will come back to her. Hopefully, it would be soon," he added as their orders were served in front of them. Then, they began to eat in silence.

* * *

A/N: 

Another chapter done!!! To all those who are wondering, the redhead is NOT Gaara. I love him so much to make him do that. Anyway… hope you liked this chapter!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Ja ne!!!


	5. Two Opposite Plans and Bewilderment

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers of this fic and welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Hope you'll like this chapter!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Disclaimer: Still not owning Naruto… (sighs)

* * *

Chapter 5: **The Two Opposite Plans and the Bewilderment**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai were currently eating at the Ichiraku. The three of them were discussing how they were to retrieve Sakura and her memory. For the first in the history of Konoha, Naruto was able to eat just one bowl of ramen and have been contented of it.

"So you think that one of us should go undercover as a student in her school?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yes," Sasuke said briefly. He too had been thinking that if one of them would be with Sakura at her school, they would be able to monitor and guard her daily. It would be necessary seeing what some guys at her school tried to do to her. Sure, she had been able to scare them away but it was only by accident.

"Sai, I think it would be best if you would be the one to go undercover. You're just plain and your face won't stand out that much in the crowd. Plus, you're quiet and you have that jutsu of yours that could be pretty useful for us," Sasuke explained to Sai who just nodded.

"What will I do then?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke. He too was wondering how they could be able to bring Sakura's memory back.

"You Naruto would be my friend where I am currently staying at. We have to find a house near Sakura's so that we'll be able to monitor her even if she's at home. I told her my name is Ryusuke so you should call me that way too. You two should also change your names," he said to Naruto and Sai.

"Why change our names?" Naruto asked. 'Shouldn't we tell her who we really are and who she really is?' he thought slightly confused.

"Naruto, she already saw me in her dreams. She dreamed about my departure to Sound. That means that she knows my real name and she also knows that there is a Naruto existing who she and the boy 'Sasuke' knows," he explained. He was getting impatient with all the questions but he knew that it would be necessary seeing how complicated their mission is.

"You're saying that her memory is coming back as dreams, then?" Sai asked. He was thinking about the facts Sasuke was telling them. He knew that it was going to be hard seeing that they could take years before Sakura could remember everything. Plus, they would be on another time which would just complicate matters more.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "It seems that she hasn't dreamt about you yet which would make it easier for you," he added then turned to Naruto. "Naruto, remember that the reason I'm staying at your house is because my whole family, including Itachi, died because of some earthquake okay? If she asks you how I end up at your house, tell her that you invited me here so that I'll forget about what happened," he said to Naruto.

"Died in an earthquake?!?" Naruto scoffed. "That's the most pathetic excuse for dying. God you even told her Itachi died in an earthquake… What did you do? Chidoried the ground and because of the impact you made an earthquake and he died just like that?!?" he added as he snorted a little.

Sasuke glared at him. It was true that it really was a pathetic excuse but he had no choice. "Dobe… Do you even realize what her reaction might be when I tell her that me family was killed by my brother and I killed my brother because of it? In that period, it would be too impossible," he shot back. He knew that the people in that era were fairly weak and most or likely, all of them can't use chakra.

"Impossible? Why? Haven't they heard of people killing each other?" Naruto asked scratching his head a little. Sasuke now got him confused.

"Most of the people in that era are all citizens, normal people, they can't use chakra. Sure they heard of killings but it would be only for the criminals plus, kids our age there only care about studies, friends and their love life," Sasuke said and couldn't help but cringe in disgust. "Most of them can't even do the most basic of taijutsu even when they're already in their twenties. Sure they could punch and kick but it would be nowhere near our styles of battle here. It's like they're just playing, well for us anyway and besides, a whole family being killed by just a single person would just be possible for them in movies," Sasuke said.

"So we must avoid fighting at all costs and don't use our techniques?" Sai asked. It really would be troublesome if they were to act like normal citizens. They even have to be cautious if they were to use their chakra.

"My point exactly. Sai, you had to make sure to act like you don't know us. It would be very suspicious for her if we three know each other. You must also make sure that if you are to go where we're staying, no ones going to see you. I believe that they're lessons in their school is a lot different than what is being thought in the academy so you must also adapt to their teachings," Sasuke said. "You're job is the most difficult seeing that you have to act like a normal teenager there and also don't tell anybody about how you're still learning more about emotions. If something goes wrong and you needed back up, send us those letters of yours that morph into animals so we could help you," he added.

"Why not just use radio-transmitters?" Naruto asked. He wondered why they can't use that seeing that they have been using that for missions since they were gennin.

Sasuke was about to answer when Sai spoke. "It would be too suspicious why I would be wearing a transmitter at school when I don't even have anyone to talk to," Sai said.

"Sai's right. Plus, transmitters are not common to civilians there. I believe that the person's using transmitters are only some military forces that they have there," Sasuke added. "That's all for now. Meet at the gates tomorrow at 6:30," Sasuke said to his two other teammates for the mission. Both nodded at him and they went on their own way to their apartments.

(I was going to end it here seeing that I already have a thousand words but I know that you're going to mad at me so here is the continuation…)

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the couch in their living room. It was very unfamiliar of her just to sit there and do nothing seeing that she was always so focused on her studies. Now was a special case though, millions of thoughts were racing in her mind at the moment due to what just happened a few hours ago. 

She was still in shock about how she managed to punch a guy like that and throw him 40 feet away. She knew that it wasn't possible because the hardest a guy could be thrown by a punch would only be three to five meters away and nobody had been able to reach five meters. She was the first one to do.

But how was she able to do that? She too can't answer it herself. All that she knew was that when she punched they guy, something, most like force rushed to her fist that made that much impact. It puzzled her how she could have such an amount of power in her fragile body.

She was after all, not a sporty type of person. She didn't even know how she was able to pass gym class. Everybody knows that she was just the studious type and nothing more… well, maybe except she did have some looks.

After all, what would those guys want from her if she didn't have looks? One did try to kiss her anyway. The memory of the guy almost kissing her flashed in her mind. She cringed at the thought. She knew that things would have been a lot worse if she wasn't able to scare them away by punching the guy.

Then she thought of the things that could have happened if she wasn't able to scare them. She thought that all those guys might have been able to kiss her. They might even take her to one of their houses and rape her there. Maybe they would even lock her there for weeks just so they could play with her just like some toy.

She shuddered at the thought. Even if she was now scaring herself a little because of what she had done, she was still thankful that nothing bad had happened to her. Her parents were not home after all and they wouldn't be able to know if anything bad had already happened to her. What she didn't know was that somebody would have killed those boys if they ever tried to do something bad to her.

Sakura sighed as she stood up from the couch. She knew that she still have a ton of homework to do and that there was no time to spare. She went back to her room where she sat in front of her laptop and went to do some research on their specimen in Biology.

Unknown to her, somebody had been watching her for a long time now. And Sasuke wasn't there to guard her.

* * *

"So that's the girl?" a male using Henge to appear as a boy asked as he stood on the rooftop of a nearby house. "What did _he_ see in her anyway? She's just weak in my opinion," he added. 

"I don't even know _his_ reason. Maybe she has an ability that would be a threat?" a female also using Henge to look like a girl who was with the male suggested.

"I think it's illogical to send her here. _He_ should have killed her long ago. With that Uchiha watching after her now, it would be difficult to lure her to us. _He_ should have ordered it a long time before and not just now," the male said a hint of annoyance dripping in his voice.

"It has been only six months after all. Why did we have to lure her to us anyway? It's not like she has a-," the female was about to say something else but the male cut him off.

"Don't speak of it in here. We don't know if the Uchiha has some tricks up in his sleeves to catch us," the boy (let's just call them boy and girl, okay?) said and looked around cautiously making sure nobody had heard them.

"But I thought he's still in Konoha?" the girl asked the boy.

"He is but we don't know if somebody else besides from us is here. After all, we need to be cautious," the boy answered. "If somebody hears us _he_ surely won't be pleased," the boy added.

The girl just sighed. Sometimes she doubted that she had made the right decision to enter this life. Maybe she should have just been a normal citizen. But then again, she would stay being weak if she didn't enter this life

The boy noticed the girl sigh and couldn't help but be pissed a little more. The boy knew that _he_ wanted the girl. Even though to him it just looked random to want a girl who was weak, he knew that _he_ has a reason for this. The two of them had no choice but to follow him. Both of them knew that _he_ was still the most powerful. They had to get over this quickly. They haven't completed _them_ all anyway.

* * *

A/N: 

Another chapter done!!! Hope you guys liked it!!! Oh the '_he_' is different from the boy looking at Sakura. And the '_them_' is well… not the boy and the girl... okay? I hope I didn't confuse you more… Anyway… please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Side note: Since I have included it on my other fic, might as well do it here… I have been wondering why most of my classmates who watch Naruto say that Sai is a gay… I told them that he is NOT one but then again… they have some reasons to say that he is one… now my question is… Do you think Sai is a gay? Why or why not? Please tell me what you think… Ja ne!!!


	6. 3 ManTeam and Troublesome Women

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Thank you all the readers and reviewers!!! I would like to thank all of you for supporting this fic… I would also like to thank those who answered my question about Sai… Thank you!!! Anyway… Hope you're going to like this chapter!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto… although that would be a really awesome gift for Christmas if I were to own the series…

* * *

Chapter 6: **The Three Man-Team and the Troublesome Women**

Sasuke, Naruto and Sai entered the room they managed to rent. It was conveniently situated on Sakura's street which would make it easier for them to monitor her daily. They thought that it was impossible for them to rent it seeing that it wasn't really for rental.

They did manage to convince the female owner of the house, though, with a bit of Sasuke's and Sai's charm put together not to mention the puppy dog eyes Naruto did just so the owner would give in to them. Nevertheless, the room was big enough for the three of them.

"That was troublesome," Naruto said using Shikamaru's favorite word. "I thought we won't be able to convince that old lady," he added as he went on organizing his things on a cabinet that was available on the room. He was irritated by the woman that he didn't even pay much attention to their location right now.

"For once I agree with Dickless," Sai said who was also putting his things on a cabinet. It was a good thing that there were three cabinets available in the room and there was also a clothesline situated near the window where they could hang their clothes. "That hag was looking strangely at us. I don't understand what her look means though," he added.

Sasuke just grunted as he also went in arranging his things on the only cabinet left. He cringed at the thought of how the woman looked at them. Great at first he thought he only has fan girls but now this. He couldn't help but be more annoyed by all of them.

"So Sasuke how are we-" Naruto was about to ask something when Sasuke suddenly cut him off.

"You are not to call me Sasuke anymore," Sasuke hissed. "Call me Ryusuke, you dobe," he added.

"Fine, no need to call me that teme," Naruto snapped. Then he began to think of what his name would be. "Hey teme, I'm gonna be Kazenami Rei," Naruto whispered as he finished thinking of what his name would be.

Sai who was just listening at the two also thought of what his name would be. It was hard for him to think of a name seeing that it was Danzou-sama who assigned him as 'Sai' in the first place. "I think I'm going to be Shiro Yuki," Sai quietly said as he finished thinking of a name.

Sasuke nodded at the two. "So Rei, Yuki, you know what we have to do. If we'll be able to do this as planned then we may be able to make this successful," Sasuke said in a somewhat moderate intensity of voice to the two who just nodded. "First thing we need to do is how to get you in that school," Sasuke continued now with a voice just barely louder than a whisper. Sasuke knew that they have to be cautious seeing that they are not alone in this house. If the woman overhears them then it would not be good for the mission.

"I think we need to go to that school now. We have to do this as soon and as quick as possible," Sasuke said as he motioned the two to follow him to where the school was.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were bulging out of their sockets and his jaw was dropped open. He has just paid attention to their surroundings and was amazed at how many buildings were there and how high they were. The three of them were now using Henge so that they'll be able to blend in easily but right now, Naruto really was starting to attract attention.

Sasuke's left eye was already twitching with annoyance that he couldn't stop himself from hitting Naruto in the head for bringing attention to the three of them. Naruto scowled at this but nonetheless stopped from looking like an idiot and just contented himself with looking around.

Sai who was also with them was also amazed although his eyes were just widened slightly. He also managed to maintain his cool the whole time unlike Naruto.

"This is the school," Sasuke said as he stopped walking as they reached the front of the campus. 'Good thing it's Saturday today. There are only few people in here,' Sasuke thought.

"Holy shit, this school is big!!!" Naruto blurted out as he saw the campus. "Kami, this is as big as The Forest of Death!!!" he added.

"You mean Training Area 44?" Sai asked Naruto. He himself had been there for a few times to train.

"Yeah, hey how did you know that?" Naruto asked snapping from gaze at the campus.

"I have trained there I think four to five times already," Sai answered.

"You have?" Naruto cried as he looked at Sai in disbelief. "But they have large catter-" Naruto was about to say something when he was once again cut off by Sasuke.

"Dobe, shut up already and follow me," Sasuke said as he went towards the entrance of the school were a guard was situated.

"How can I help you kids?" the guard asked seeing that they weren't students at the school.

"My friend is to transfer at this school," Sasuke said as he pointed towards Sai who was behind him. "We're just here to accompany him," Sasuke added.

"Okay," the guard said as he opened the entrance gate to let Sasuke, Naruto and Sai enter. "The main office is on the main building," the guard pointed to the said building. Sasuke just nodded as they went on their way there.

* * *

"So this is it," Naruto said as they stopped in front of the door of the main building. Then, Naruto gulped as he opened the door. In there, they saw only one woman in her mid-twenties doing some paperwork. As she caught the sight of Sasuke and Sai, she stooped in what she was doing.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked as she continued to eye Sasuke and Sai in a strange manner.

"Ummm… My friend is going to transfer to this school. We're just here to…" Naruto's voice trailed off as the woman went back to her desk quickly with an application form in hand.

"Here, just fill those up. Just come back in Monday wearing the uniform of the school and you're all set," the woman said. The three boys sweatdropped at this.

'Okay so I never thought that it would be this easy,' Sasuke thought as Sai took the application form from the woman.

* * *

"That was easy," Naruto said as they went on their way to the room they have rented. "I never thought that she would allow Sa- I mean Yuki to transfer to that school just by filling that application form up.

"Why does every woman we meet here look at us like that? What does that mean?" Sai asked puzzled. He did notice the strange aura being emitted by the woman as she looked at them. He still hasn't gotten a hang of emotions even if he tried hard enough. "Are women always that weird?"

"Yes," Sasuke said as he shook his head. Why do they always have to attract fan girls? He cringed at the thought.

"Yeah they are. Shikamaru even says that they are all 'troublesome'," Naruto said as he quoted Shikamaru's words.

"I guess I have to read more about them then," Sai concluded. Sasuke and Naruto just shook their heads at how clueless Sai really was.

* * *

A/N: 

Another chapter done!!! Sorry if it's like a filler chapter or something but I have to include this part you know… Anyway… next chapter will be when Sakura is going to meet Sai at school… Hope you guys liked it!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Ja ne!!!


	7. The New Guy, the Punch & the Friendship

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!!! Hope you guys are gonna like it!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Happy holidays!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... although; if Kishimoto-san will give him to me as a gift I would be very thankful.

* * *

Chapter 7: **The New Guy, the Punch and the Friendship**

"Class, we have a new student. He will be with us for the rest of the year. Say something about yourself," the teacher said motioning Sai who was in front of the class to speak.

"Hi. My name is Shiro Yuki. I like to draw and I also like to read books. I hope I could get along with all of you," Sai said then put on his fake smile. He looked around and saw Sakura looking at him intently. He knew that he had to be close to her so he looked at her directly in the eyes and smiled at her.

'Is that guy smiling at me?' Sakura thought as 'Yuki' continued smiling at her. She looked around nervously to see his newly formed fanclub members glaring daggers at her. She gulped and mentally prayed to the gods to protect her from the forces of evil known as the fangirls.

"Okay Mr. Shiro, there's an empty seat beside Ms. Haruno. Go sit there," the teacher said pointing at the seat beside Sakura.

'This is not going to be good,' Sakura thought as Yuki started walking towards the empty seat beside her. She knew that the fangirls are going to kill her after this class was over.

'Perfect,' Sai thought as he sat beside Sakura. "Hi," he said when he had already sat on his seat. "I'm Yuki and you are?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," Sakura said nervously as she could see on her peripheral vision how mad the fangirls are getting. She knew that they were probably going to kill her in the slowest and most painful way possible. 'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCARED? YOU PUNCHED THAT GUY HARD!!! COME ON, THEY'RE JUST STUPID FANGIRLS!!!' Inner Sakura encouraged. Sakura then felt reassured that she could handle these sluts.

* * *

Then, the teacher started their long, boring lecture. Sakura paid attention even if she feeling sleepy herself. She couldn't help but feel Yuki's gaze on her. It was starting to annoy her. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked Yuki beside her. She felt that she had met the guy before although she didn't know where. She knew that there was something in his smile that was different from others.

"Nothing. It's just that I have never seen anybody as ugly as you," Sai answered. He knew that they have to retrieve Sakura from this place as soon as possible so he had no choice but to rush things.

Sakura turned livid at this. This guy didn't just tell her that she was ugly. "What did you say?" Sakura asked in a voice false sweetness with her right eye twitching. She knew that she could beat up this guy now because they still have a teacher.

Sai knew that he was going to get punched by Sakura but he had no other choice but to this. "I said you were ugly," he said as he put his fake smile on. Sasuke told him that Sakura still had her monstrous strength so he was already getting ready for the impact of Sakura's punch.

Sakura couldn't control her temper anymore. This guy was so obnoxious to just tell her that. Sure she is not perfect but he didn't need to rub it in her face.

* * *

Then, the bell rang and the teacher left the room. As the fangirls started nearing Yuki, she did something that the fangirls were not expecting. She punched Yuki hard but not as hard to cause him to hit the ground. It was still enough to hurt though. 

The fangirls gasped while the boys and the other remaining girls gaped at Sakura. Yuki touched his now bruised cheek. He couldn't help but be thankful that it was not that hard although he could still feel the chakra encased in the punch.

One of the fangirls darted her way in the middle of Sakura and Yuki. "What the hell did you just do to Yuki-kun?!?" the fangirl screeched. "Look what you've done!!! Now, his beautiful face is bruised!!!" she added as she rushed towards Yuki.

Sai just sweatdropped at what is happening. It was just a punch. What's wrong with that? He was puzzled at how this people are acting but then again, Sasuke told them that they weren't much into violence. Other fangirls also came towards him. They were all glaring daggers at Sakura. He couldn't help but call on to Sakura.

"You know, I was wrong," he said making Sakura look at her. "Yes, you are ugly but not as ugly as these girls anyway," he said putting on a fake smile and gesturing at the girls fussing over him.

Sakura smirked at this. "Just so you know, I agree with you," she said as she looked at the fangirls with disgust.

The fangirls didn't have time to react at what Yuki and Sakura just said because the bell rang again and the next teacher entered their room. The fangirls have no choice but to sit on their seats. They were still glaring daggers at Sakura though.

* * *

Sakura heard the boys at the very back talking about her. "Please remind me never to make her angry again. I was sure that punch was hard. I don't know how the new guy managed to stay standing though," one of the boys said to his friends. 

Yuki was still seating beside her. They haven't talked since although Sakura knew that Yuki wasn't angry at her. Sakura looked at him at the corner of her eyes and saw that he was writing some sort of a note. He passed the note to her. It read:

_Nice punch but I know you could've done it much harder._

She read the note again and then looked at Yuki who was smiling at her. She smirked as she wrote her reply.

_I would've but I was afraid that I'd destroy some school properties. Plus, there are many people in the room. Don't worry. I'll punch you much harder next time._

She handed the note back to Yuki who also read it. Then, he smirked at her before turning his attention back to the teacher.

Sakura couldn't help but smile inwardly. She knew that this was the start of a weird friendship with him. Unknown to her, Sai was also somewhat happy to see that Sakura didn't treat her bad just as she had the first time they met in Konoha. He knew that it was just the beginning so they had to do this quick and carefully before things get out of hand.

* * *

A/N: 

Another chapter done!!! I think that this might be my last update for the year because of all the projects I need to finish this Christmas vacation. I'll try to update though but I can't guarantee it. Anyway… hope you guys liked it!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Happy holidays everyone!!! Ja ne!!!


	8. The Vision and the Long Lost Family

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! I am so SORRY for the VERY LATE update but please just bear with me guys… Anyway… I hope you guys like this chapter… Please read and review!!! Also be kind with the reviews 'cause it's my birthday last Monday!!! YAY!!! Sorry about that… (scratches head) constructive criticism is also welcome by the way…

Disclaimer: Still not owning Naruto… oh when will fate be good to me?!?

* * *

Chapter 8: **The Vision and the Long-Lost Family**

Classes surprisingly went fast and Sakura didn't even notice that it was already their lunch break until Sai asked her if he could go eat with her.

"Huh?" Sakura asked Yuki as she snapped out of her daze.

"I said would you mind if I eat lunch with you?" Sai repeated. 'What's wrong with Ugly today?' he thought curiously. He was standing in front of her and he was lightly becoming uncomfortable of the attention the two of them were getting.

"Ummm… sure," Sakura said slightly embarrassed. 'Why is he asking me to eat with him? I mean I just punched him and yet he didn't grow angry… he even looked amused,' she thought curiously as she stood up.

Ever since then, Sakura and Sai became steadily closer to each other as the weeks passed by just liked how Sai, Sasuke and Naruto planned it. Although Sakura still has yet to see Naruto. This annoyed Naruto to no end which in turn annoyed the hell out of Sasuke and Sai.

"But teme!!! It's been a month since we went here!!! I mean Sai," Naruto yelled glaring at Sai who was doing one of the projects assigned to them, "he's been seeing Sakura EVERYDAY!!! And I haven't even seen her!!!" Naruto cried out of frustration. He really was missing their pink-haired teammate and friend.

"Dobe, stick to the plan," Sasuke hissed. "I only saw her once. I know that it must be hard for you but it's for her own good," Sasuke added.

Naruto glared at him and was about to retort something when Sai suddenly spoke.

"Dickless, I know that you wanted to see Ugly so badly but if it's for the failure of the mission then I'm going to stop you," Sai said as he continued doing his project. "You're not the only one who doesn't want this. Do you think I'm happy doing all of this stupid just so I wouldn't get kicked out of that school where Ugly studies right now?" Sai asked eyeing the project he was doing with annoyance.

Naruto snorted at this. He was still angry but he knew that both Sasuke and Sai had a point. "Fine… but if I ever heard that Sakura's in trouble and Sai's not doing anything then I'm gonna go there save her and then kick Sai's ass later," Naruto said as he turned his back on both Sasuke and Sai.

"Troublesome," Sasuke muttered as he went onto his cabinet to sharpen his kunai set. Sai didn't say anything but continued on doing his project instead.

* * *

It had been three days after their argument. Naruto had calmed himself after that. Now he and Sasuke are in the grocery shop buying some groceries for the three of them while Sai was at their place currently painting something. Sasuke finally decided that it was too hell annoying to eat ramen everyday for every meal. Even Sai agreed that it was already bad for them to eat something like that everyday.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto, saw nothing wrong with eating ramen everyday, although he did miss the ramen being served in the Ichiraku ramen stand. But that was just that.

They were no falling in line to pay for the groceries in the counter when both he and Sasuke heard a voice shouting most likely to them.

"Ryusuke!!!" the voice shouted from not afar. Sasuke whipped his head as he heard the voice of the girl she had been dreaming of this many previous nights. Even Naruto had to turn just to confirm that it really was his teammate and friend.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he finally saw Sakura who was currently waving to Sasuke and walking to where they were. She hadn't changed much since she disappeared from Konoha. He was about to run to Sakura when he saw Sasuke glare at him with his Sharingan activated. Naruto growled in frustration but contented himself to watching Sakura.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by Naruto's submission but then again Naruto did want Sakura to be back to Konoha so badly. He knew that Naruto matured a whole lot that he now understood how important it was to complete a mission, even if it means putting your emotions aside.

Sakura was finally able to go to where Sasuke and Naruto where. She was quite happy to see Ryusuke again seeing that after her encounter with him a month ago, it was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth (metaphorically speaking, of course). He finally noticed the other guy Ryusuke was with. She felt that she had met the guy before just like how she felt when she first saw Ryusuke, she just couldn't pinpoint it where.

Then, a vision of Ryusuke and the other boy flashed in her mind, where Ryusuke and the other boy was about to somewhat attack each other. Ryusuke's hand looked like it had electricity flowing in it while the other boy's hand thrust a ball of air spinning vigorously on its orbit. (Simply put, it's the fight on the hospital roof top.) Then she also heard a voice shout. _Naruto!!! Sasuke-kun!!! Stop it already!!! _It said. She vaguely remembered that voice being hers although she didn't know how it was possible to be hers. Then, the vision suddenly disappeared and she saw herself standing in front of Ryusuke and the other boy.

"Hi Ryusuke!!!" Sakura greeted. Then her eyes fell on the boy who was with Ryusuke. "Hi! I'm Sakura and you are?" she said introducing himself and offering her hand to shake his hand with.

"I'm Rei," Naruto said reaching for Sakura's hand. He knew that he had to stop himself from hugging her because it seemed to be early to reveal their true identities yet. "Nice to meet you," he added as he shook her hand.

Sasuke noticed that Sakura was just alone in here and couldn't help but feel slightly alarmed because of what almost happened last time Sakura was all alone. She was just lucky to have somewhat used her monstrous strength back then.

"Same here," Sakura said as she smiled at Rei. She couldn't help but feel happy although she didn't know why. She felt as though she just found her long lost family of some sort (which she probably did, after all Team 7 was her second family).

Naruto couldn't help but show his foxy smile to his teammate. He missed her so much. He was worried that something much worse had happened to her. Yes, she might be suffering from memory loss but at least she was still living.

Even Sasuke himself was somewhat happy, although he wouldn't show it of course. He knew that somehow everything will be alright and Team 7 will be whole once again. It might be strange for an Uchiha to feel something like that but he can't help it. he had never felt so relaxed ever since the massacre aside from his encounter with her a month ago.

* * *

A/N: 

This chapter took forever to update but please bear with me guys, okay? Anyway… I hope you guys liked this chapter… Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Ja ne!!!


	9. The Ramen House and the Discovery

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! Sorry for not updating for a long time but I was just too busy to write anything. Yep, it sucked pretty much… And we just had our JS Prom last Friday… All I could say is that it was fun while it lasted… I would also like to dedicate this chapter to a pretty close friend of mine, Justine who was with me the whole time at the Prom… (by the way she's a girl… but I still can't believe that she wore a gown last Friday and it was even PINK… and she hates pink!!!) Anyway, I hope you guys would like this chapter!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Yep I don't…

* * *

Chapter 9: **The Ramen House and the Discovery**

"So Sakura would you like to join us? We're just going to the ramen house after this," Naruto asked hopefully. He really wanted to have Sakura back with them to Konoha although he did know that they shouldn't act rashly because of how delicate their mission so he just contented himself with asking her to join them.

Sakura considered his offer for a second. "Sure, I'll come join you," she said as she smiled at the two of them. She saw Ryusuke smirk and Rei grin in satisfaction and she herself felt a little happy although she didn't exactly know why. She had just gotten this fleeting feeling of relief and happiness.

"So can we go now?" Sasuke asked Naruto and Sakura who both nodded and the three of them then went on their way to the ramen house.

"At last!!!" Naruto exclaimed as the three of them got served with their meals. "I have been starving to death!" he added.

Sakura couldn't help but shook her head at Rei's antics. Then she turned to Ryusuke. "Has he always been like this?" she asked.

"Always," Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He then glared at Naruto who was too busy inhaling the scent of the ramen in front of him.

Sakura somehow couldn't place how these two became friends when they were like in fact, the complete opposites. She did, however, feel that these two's friendship was way deeper than how it appeared to be. Sakura then turned to the ramen served in front of her. She guessed that the ramen did look deliciously and it did smell nice after all.

"Itadakimasu!" she heard Rei said. She decided to eat her ramen then and followed Rei's example.

The three of them continued on eating happily, well Sakura and Sasuke were, Naruto practically inhaled his ramen whole. He was now on his fifth bowl while Sasuke was just starting his second one and Sakura had just finished her first one.

"Wow, how does he do it?" Sakura asked amazement clearly evident in her voice as she observed Naruto.

"He had always liked ramen. The dobe could even it up to thirty bowls without having himself throw up if nobody stops him," Sasuke replied. "Oi dobe stop it already. You don't even have half the money to pay for all of that ramen," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"What did you call me teme?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of ramen as he glared at Sasuke.

"Dobe," Sasuke said. He then returned the glare Naruto was giving him.

Glare

Glare

Electric currents in glare

They had stayed like that for a few minutes. Finally it was Naruto who backed down at Sasuke's infamous Uchiha death glare.

"Damn Uchihas with their death glares," Naruto muttered loud enough only for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke however did not faze at this but looked amused more than any other.

Sakura also looked amused at how the two of them fought like little kids. She never knew that Ryusuke could be that childish. Sure, she had only seen him twice but he had already left an impression on her as being cool, calm and collected. She had not expected him to have this side of personality.

* * *

Unknown to the three of them, two unwanted people had been observing their every move. These two had masked their chakra so that not even Sasuke or Naruto would be able to detect them. Yes, these two were the same people who had been watching Sakura before.

"K'so," the man said. "Now there are even two others who arrived as back-ups. And the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is even one of them," the man continued.

The woman, however, stayed silent although the man did knew that she was probably thinking of the best way to attack the trio.

"We are not to attack them. We are just here to retrieve the girl," the man pointed out even though he, himself, wanted to assault the other two shinobi right now.

"We wouldn't be able to avoid having a fight with them if we are here to get the girl. She is the friend of those two after all," the woman said as she thought of plans.

"We must report this to _him_ before we do any further actions," the man said and with that the two of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

What those two didn't know as that there was a certain mouse painting that had been listening to their conversation. The said painting then went on its way back to its creator, discreetly of course.

* * *

"Shit," Sai muttered. He had just received the information from the mice. He knew that they had to get Sakura out of there or else the Akatsuki will try to get her. He didn't know for what reason though but he knew that this was not a good thing for them and for Sakura.

Sai then proceeded on making his way out of their apartment to find Sasuke and Naruto and tell them what he had just discovered. He searched for their chakra and realized that they were with Sakura and they were eating in a ramen house. He knew that Sakura shouldn't see the three of them together so he resolved on sending is mouse to Sasuke and Naruto. He knew that the two of them would surely realize that it was an important matter.

Sasuke who was eating his ramen noticed the mouse that he was sure created by Sai. He looked around with narrow eyes and saw that he was a few buildings away from them but nonetheless could still be seen by them. Sasuke then threw a meaningful glance at naruto who surprisingly understood it but nonetheless acted as if nothing was going on just so that Sakura won't notice anything.

Unknown to them, Sakura did notice something was off. She still had her ninja instincts with her after all. She noticed how Sasuke turned to look at something or somebody and she also noticed how Sasuke looked at Naruto. She knew that these guys are hiding something from her and with those flashes she was having in her mind she knew that somehow she was connected to them, one way or another. She had to know how she was connected to them. She had to because she felt that somehow, her life depended on it which it probably did.

* * *

A/N: 

Another chapter done!!! Hope you guys liked it!!! Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Ja ne!!!


	10. The Scene and the Plan

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!! I am so sorry for the long wait but like what I've said in my other fic, I had been pretty busy with school and my semifinals just finished. And also our electricity just got fixed… Okay so it was like our electricity goes on and off every now and then for 4 freaking days… Please don't kill me yet… I would like to thank all of you readers and reviewers that had been pretty patient… I hope you'll like this chapter!! Please read and review!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto… but I do bow to Kishimoto-sama right now for those wonderful two latest chapters in the manga… It rocks!! Anyway… on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 10: **The Scene and the Plan**

"Umm… Sakura-chan, me and teme here, have got to go now," Naruto said after he finished his fifth chapter. "I would really love to stay some more but we really have to go," he added with sincerity in his voice. He would have stayed much longer with Sakura-chan if it wasn't for that Sai-teme. What the hell could he possibly want now? If he would just remind them to buy him some new paintbrushes then he would be more than willing to kill him and then blame the other teme for it.

"It's alright Rei-kun. I guess I'll just see you and Ryusuke-kun around," she said as Ryusuke and Rei got up. Ryusuke just nodded at her and Rei gave her a brief wave before they left.

"Now what the hell could that bastard want? I swear I'm going to kill him if it was not important," Naruto muttered under his breath. 

Sasuke himself was annoyed by Sai's interruption but he guessed that it was important seeing that he even went through the trouble of sending his mouse to them. But if it was not important as Naruto have said, then he would not let the dobe beat up Sai into a pulp alone. And he would be the one to have the first hit.

The two somewhat irked shinobi approached where Sai was. Naruto had a light glare on his face while Sasuke wore a small frown on his features.

Sai saw the two of them approach him and took note of their equally displeased features. He wondered what was wrong with the two of them but let those thoughts slide for now seeing there are more pressing matters to think about like how the Akatsuki got into this world and for what purpose were they after Sakura. He quietly motioned the two of them to return back to their apartment. Sasuke and Naruto complied nonetheless. The three of them were about to jump from roof to roof back to their apartment when Sai suddenly froze as he looked at something or someone who was near. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him before looking at where he was looking at. 

'Oh shit,' these two words were what rung inside the three shinobi's heads as they looked at Sakura who had seen the three of them together.

After Naruto and Sasuke had left the ramen store, Sakura quietly followed them a few minutes after. She just had this feeling that she had to follow the two of them.

* * *

Sakura never thought that Rei and Ryusuke could move so fast. She had trouble following them quietly after all. Sure, she had seen Ryusuke move fast but she never thought that it would be that hard for her to follow them. Finally, the two of them slowed down and went in one of those secluded streets. She wondered why those two would go into one of those areas. Surely that is suspicious, to her anyway.

When she had gotten as close as she could get to them without getting noticed, she had just realized who the two met up with. It was her classmate and friend, Yuki. She wondered how these three had met. Now that she thought about it, why did these three suddenly appear in her life? 

Suddenly, a scene flashed in her mind. Although, she didn't know how she got these scenes in her mind she already had a feeling that they were real. The scene included her, Ryusuke, Rei, Yuki and another man in his late twenties that she didn't know.

"_Why did you let me live then?! Is that your way of breaking bonds?!"_

"_The only bond that I have is the bond with my brother… Fraternal bonds forged through hate…" "I merely spared your life on a whim and now I'm going to take it on a whim as well!"_

Sakura couldn't believe that Ryusuke would be that ruthless. How could he have no hesitation to kill? He tried killing Rei, Yuki, the other man and even her. And then Rei somewhat had that horrifying aura around him not including how bestial his features had become. 

As the scene finished playing in her mind, she couldn't help but utter the words that she had heard in the scene. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, Sai, Yamato-taichou…" she whispered. Just as she shook her head to get herself out of the daze, she saw Rei, Ryusuke and Yuki looking straight at her with shocked eyes. 'Shit,' she thought.

* * *

'This was not supposed to happen. Because of our carelessness Sakura's life would be in much greater danger,' Sai thought.

'Kuso! Our plans would be ruined!' Sasuke thought angrily and somewhat anxiously. He secretly glared at Sai who was the one who indirectly got them into this situation. 

Naruto greeted Sakura as though nothing suspicious was happening. "Hi Sakura-chan!! We didn't see you there!!" Naruto said as he fake smiled. 

Sakura who eyed them a little warily also fake smiled. "Oh I was just walking around. Hey Yuki, you didn't tell me you were friends with them" Sakura said changing the subject as she stared at Yuki.

Sai who just got out of his trance now became the center of attention. He gulped inwardly. "Well I just met them a few days ago and we decided that we should hang out with each other," he replied as he inwardly sighed in relief.

If not for Sakura being with them, Naruto might have had dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe how much Sai had improved at situations like this. Maybe his 'emotions' class with Sakura did help him. Instead of having his jaw dropped, he just contented himself with widening his eyes. Nobody could blame him though, with how clueless Sai had been back then, who wouldn't wonder if it was really him that was with them?

Sasuke was also a little bit stunned at how Sai managed to answer Sakura's question. Last time he saw Sai was about a year ago when he was with Orochimaru. He even remembered Sai's pointless attempt at talking to him. 

"I see, well then I have to go now," Sakura said. "Bye!! Oh and see you at class, Yuki!" Sakura said as she started walking away from them. 'Whew… that was a close call,' she thought to herself.

* * *

"That was close," Naruto said when Sakura was already far from ear-shot. "You teme what the hell were you suppose to say anyway?" he asked Sai.

"Not in here. Somebody else might see or hear us," Sai said as he looked suspiciously at his surroundings.

Sasuke sensed the seriousness of the situation and even activated his Sharingan. "We should probably go back," Sasuke said and with that, the three of them went back to the apartment.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked Sai when they arrived at the apartment. 

"Two members of Akatsuki are here. They are ordered to get Sakura for what reason I don't know. They also know that we are here to get Sakura as well," Sai said seriously. 

"I'll get them," Naruto growled as the Kyuubi's chakra started emerging from his body. 

"No Naruto. We have to report this to the Hokage at once. We shouldn't act rashly because they are already alerted of us. If we don't act carefully and lay low for a while then we could just make matters much worse," Sasuke said seriously and coldly. He knew that Naruto's rashness could fail the mission but he could also understand what Naruto was feeling right now although to a lower degree.

Sai seemed to ponder at this. "No I think we need to get Sakura out of here now. Even if she still couldn't remember anything, we must take her back now," he said.

Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought stared at Sai and then to Sasuke. "I think Sai's right. We have to get her out of here now. Akatsuki's a threat to her and even to us," Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke seemed to consider it for a minute before answering. "One of us has to notify the Hokage first before we do it," he replied. He knew that even though he is the mission leader he still couldn't act on his own. The Hokage has to know first before they do it. "Naruto could your clone last until it gets back to Konoha?" Sasuke asked Naruto who nodded. "Good. Then have one of your clones notify the Hokage before we have our move," Sasuke said as Naruto had his bunshin and Sai had the scroll ready for Naruto's bunshin to be summoned to Konoha.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter done!! Hope you guys like it!! Please read and review!! Constructive criticism is welcome!! Ja ne!! 


	11. So Many Questions, So Little Answers

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!! I am very, very sorry for not updating but have been pretty busy these past two months… I am also lacking inspiration to continue this story and the fact that Sasuke is now against Konoha in the manga did NOT help at all (sorry for the spoiler) so please give some suggestions to me if you can... Anyway I hope you'll like this chapter!! Please read and review!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto...

* * *

Chapter 11: **So Many Questions, So Little Answers**

Sakura opened her eyes to see that she was in a place she did not know. She looked around as she racked her brain in the means of trying to remember how she got there in the first place. She knew that she had not been to this place before in her life and yet she got the feeling that se practically knew it like the back of her hand. She got the feeling of nostalgia as she took in every detail of the place she was now in.

It was just a simple four-cornered room with a single bed and a whole-body mirror. There was also a shelf were there were big, thick medical books and a bunch of scrolls containing who knows what. There was also a cabinet full of clothes and some boots that looked oddly familiar to her and yet she had never seen before. There was nothing special in the room if you would look at it as a whole but what got her attention were the weapons that she found in one of the cabinets in the room and the picture about the cabinet where she found the weapons.

Her eyes widened as she realized whose picture it was. She couldn't believe what she saw and even tried to pinch herself in order to wake herself from the dream when she just felt the pain. "No," she said in a hollow voice as she unconsciously took a step backward.

The picture that she saw was the picture of Team 7 back when they were genin. She saw that there was Sasuke and Naruto, the two boys that she had been dreaming about for quite a while now, a silver-haired man with a mask covering half of his face, and herself. She looked at herself in the picture and saw that this was exactly how she looked like when she dreamt of Sasuke leaving with herself trying to stop him.

'Oh hell no,' she thought. 'Sakura, calm down… You are just dreaming, okay? Tomorrow you'll wake up in your room with yourself laughing about how stupid this dream was,' she told to herself. 'How the hell did I get here anyway?' she asked to herself as she tried to remember what happened before she found herself in the room.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was thinking over the flashes of images she was having in her mind. She then went to her bathroom just to splash her face with cool water in order to help her relax. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was then met by Ryusuke. She was quite startled as to how Ryusuke got into her house, moreover, how the hell he knew where she was. _

"_Oh hi, Ryusuke-kun," Sakura said after a minute of finally calming down. "Umm… what brings you here?" she asked in a somewhat-casual voice ignoring the fact that Ryusuke just barged into her home when she suddenly realized that Ryusuke's eyes were not their usual onyx ones but red in color. She suddenly became scared and unconsciously took some steps backward. _

_Sasuke took note of this and quickly grabbed Sakura and pinned her to a wall. Sakura's eyes widened and her whole body tensed up. She purposely avoided looking at Ryusuke's eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she still kept staring anywhere but Ryusuke's eyes. _

_Sasuke then whispered something to her that made her so startled she then looked directly into his eyes with shock and disbelief written in her face. "Everybody in Konoha missed you already, Sakura," Sasuke whispered. _

_With that being said, Sakura looked directly at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke took this as his chance to put Sakura under a genjutsu. After looking at Sasuke's eyes, Sakura then felt her eyelids drooping without her consent and then here whole body became limp. _

_End Flashback_

As Sakura was beginning to remember what happened before she got into that room, the door then opened revealing the silver-haired man that she saw in the picture. Sakura's mind then went on alert as she quickly grabbed one of the weapons that she saw earlier in the room which was coincidentally (or not) a kunai.

"Aa… I see you have woken up," Kakashi said. He then took note that Sakura was holding a kunai and was looking, or rather, glaring at him.

"Who are you and where the hell am I?" Sakura asked as she stayed on her defensive position. She had the feeling that she saw this man as a father-figure to her but then shook the feeling off since she believed that she had just seen the man for the first time in her life.

"Once a kunoichi, always a kunoichi…." he wisely said before looking directly into her eyes. "I'm glad that you are still as perceptive as ever, Sakura," he added.

"How the hell do you know my name?" she asked startled ignoring the comment about being a kunoichi or something. "And you never answered my question!" she hissed a few seconds after.

"You and I have both known each other for years already, Sakura. You should have known my name by then," Kakashi said never bothering to answer Sakura's questions as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura was now pretty confused. How the hell did that man know her name? And how the hell could he disappear just like that?

The man said that they had known each other for years but how was that even possible when she had just seen the man for the first time in her whole life? She knew that Ryusuke was connected to this seeing that he was the last she had seen before waking up in this room. She knew that he had the answers to all her questions. She then noticed that Ryusuke had practically appeared in her life out of no where.

Why was she even in this place anyway? And why did Ryusuke say that everybody in Konoha missed her already when she had never even heard a place with such a name before? So many questions and so little answers... She had to find out the answers to these questions no matter what. She then saw that the door was left open. Now all she had to do was to find Sasuke and to pry all the answers from him.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter done!! Hope you liked it!! Please read and review!! Constructive criticism is welcome!! Ja ne!!


	12. Confusion, Emotions, and Hope

A/N:

Hajimemashite and Konbanwa!!! Welcome to the newest chapter of **Kismet of Two Lovers**!!! I know that I haven't updated anything for a very, very, VERY long time and I am really, really, TRULY sorry for that… If you guys want to sue me right now, then do as you please… I know it's pretty mean to just stop like that without any notice at all but it's just that I have been pretty much busy this previous year being it my last year in high school… I just want to enjoy the time I had left… hell, I haven't even watched any Naruto Shippuuden episode for a VERY long time… which did NOT help at all… but I have now graduated and since it's already summer vacation (at least from where I came from), I know have some time to start writing again… so yeah… Again, I'M SO SORRY… Please forgive me guys… As I have said, I now graduated high school and I am pretty much scared of going to college… So I guess I have already talked WAY too much so I'll stop my rambling now… I hope you guys would enjoy this… Please read and review… Constructive criticism is welcome…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Kishimoto does…

* * *

Chapter 12: **Confusion, Emotions, and Hope**

Sakura ran out of the room and into the hallway. She then dashed down to the stairs as fast as she can. When she was about to make her way outside however, she bumped into someone. She didn't bother looking at who it was that she bumped into and was about to run again when that person pulled her back by her wrist. She turned her head and saw who the person was.

It was 'Yuki', as still known to Sakura. But she had a feeling that she wouldn't be calling him that now. That is, if they convinced her that she was really that Sakura person who was a kunoichi, even if she still didn't know what the hell that means.

"Sakura, you shouldn't try going out, you know," Sai said as he let go of her hand.

"I thought you were my friend! And yet here you are, also with them in kidnapping me and bringing to this… to this stinking place!" she said angrily as she tried to walk away from Yuki and the house. Her efforts were rendered useless though, because Yuki blocked her way.

"I _am_ your friend. And we weren't kidnapping you. We were just bringing you back here to your home. We were part of the rescue team sent to retrieve you from where Uchiha Madara had taken you to," Sai explained to her when she finally stopped trying to get away.

"But you still lied to me! I can't believe you can do that to me! I trusted you, Sai-I mean Yuki!" she yelled as tears began to form in her eyes when the name of Yuki in her visions slipped. She was so confused with the things that had happened to her. Maybe, this was all just a bad dream or maybe some hallucination. Yes, that's more likely. Maybe she's now in the mental hospital being treated by those doctors but apparently, they just made it worse.

"I lied, I mean the three of us lied to you because it was part of the mission. We didn't want this to happen. We didn't want to shock you but apparently, there are others who aren't up to any good who are also planning to take you. So we had no choice but to take you here without any warning," he replied seriously. He inwardly sighed for being the one to have to face Sakura while she was in this condition. He didn't have enough experience with the emotions that Sakura was showing now to know if he was making it better for her or just upsetting him more. Dickless and Uchiha should be the ones in here.

Sakura was about to scream some more when she suddenly remembered something. "Who was that guy? The one with the gray hair and mask?" she asked Yuki when she tried to think of how she could have known somebody for years when she had just met that person now. The only thing that she could think of is amnesia. But then again, how did that happen when she could perfectly remember everything even from her childhood days? Although, she still couldn't shake off the possibility for amnesia since she was also beginning to remember things about these people now. She also witnessed how that man with the mask just disappeared from the room. So she knew that these people must be telling the truth. Besides, Yuki was now wearing the same outfit he had in her visions. Could it be possible that false memories have been implanted in her brain? What the hell had been done to her?

"That's Kakashi," Yuki said. "Why did you asked? Did he go here? Have you met him?" he asked as he wondered if Sakura had just had her reunion with her former sensei or if she had just seen the picture of Team 7 in her bedroom.

"He was here, before. He said that we have known each other for years. And then he said something about a kunoichi. I don't even know what the hell that means. And then he just poofed out of the room, how the hell did he do that? Help me Yuki. I can't take it anymore. I-I want to know who I really am," she said as she put her hands in her face and broke into a sob. She really couldn't take it anymore. Her brain felt that it was going to explode from all these things that were happening to her and that she was beginning to know right now.

Sai, who we all know was still not knowledgeable and experienced with emotions, internally gulped. He knew that Sakura's behavior right now is out of her depth but then again he remembered what Naruto said to him once when they were eating in Ichiraku. Naruto's hand was broken back then due to his use of Rasen-shuriken and he couldn't eat.

_Flashback_

"_Say ah..," Sai said as he fake smiled at Naruto. _

_Naruto looked disgusted, annoyed and horrified at the same time. He cringed away from Sai and then yelled at him.. "What the hell?" Naruto shouted angrily as Sai made a move to feed him._

"_I read in a book that friends are supposed to help each other when in need," Sai replied, still not moving out of his position to feed Naruto._

"_Forget about the damn book! Read the situation!" Naruto yelled as Sai made another attempt to feed him._

_End Flashback_

Sai followed Naruto's advice to him back then. He analyzed the situation and did something unexpected. He pulled Sakura into an awkward hug.

Sakura, who was still crying, was a bit startled at Yuki's actions. She had a feeling that this wasn't something that Yuki does often. Her feeling of gratitude for Yuki's comforting still didn't diminish, however.

Sai, who had a feeling that he was going to be in trouble for what he is doing right now, especially from a certain Uchiha, felt a chakra signature of a person who was on his way to them or rather to Sakura. He also mentally sighed when he felt that it was Sasuke's chakra signature. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, as one of the characters in a book he had read, quoted. (A/N: Quoted by **Jacob Black **in _New Moon_… Sorry… I can't help it… hahah…) He felt that Sasuke had some sort of attraction to Sakura, although with his lack of knowledge, he still couldn't confirm it. But he still had a hunch that the Uchiha liked Sakura. What with his behaviors and actions especially during their mission to rescue Sakura. Maybe that was the reason he was appointed the team leader by the Godaime even if he just finished his punishment for becoming a missing nin. It was because he cared for Sakura on an entirely different level but he could still be responsible enough to put the mission in his priorities.

Sai knew that he had to get out of here and leave it all to Sasuke, because he really wasn't that knowledgeable about Sakura since he had just gotten to know her recently, unlike Sasuke and Naruto who have known her way back in her genin days and even in her Academy days. When Sasuke got close enough for eye contact, he gave Sasuke a 'Don't-bite-my-head-off-because-of-this' look in response to the infamous Uchiha death glare that he saw was shot in their direction.

"Sakura… I'm sorry but I really should get going. There's somebody else waiting for me to leave so that he could talk to you. I couldn't answer all of your questions. I'm sorry but I really couldn't help you much but I'm sure that _he _can," he said as he let got of Sakura.

Sakura looked at Sai for a while before speaking. "Thanks Yuki. I'm sorry you had to put up with me," she said as she made a small smile.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. I'll just see you around," he said before smiling in return, albeit an awkward one before disappearing in a cloud of smoke but not before nodding in the direction of Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way to go check out Sakura. He just had a feeling that she would be looking for him once she wakes up. After all, he was the last person she would see before waking up in this place which she would believe to be unknown to her.

He was just walking; his mind was set on formulating some answers to what he thought would be some of Sakura's questions. That was when he felt the chakra signature of Sai and Sakura not far from where he was. His eyes slightly narrowed at this and he began to walk faster even though he didn't know why that was the case.

He was inwardly fuming and was muttering some curses under his breath. He thought of how Sai could have been plotting the perfect opportunity to talk to Sakura so that he could still his cherry blossom form him, Sasuke.

Sasuke froze as his mind did a double take on that one thought. Did he really just got jealous of Sai and did he really just call Sakura as _his_?!? He mentally berated himself for thinking this things when for all he knew, Sai was just comforting Sakura. But then again, that was when he got close enough to get a view of Sai and Sakura.

His hand closed into fists and he shot the infamous Uchiha death glare in their direction. Sai just had to hug Sakura. It was just a _bit_ too much comfort in his opinion, _if _that was the case. And then he saw the look Sai gave him. What the hell was that all about? It was like Sai was expecting him to be angry with what they are doing right now. He even had the nerve to expect him, Uchiha Sasuke, to feel that. Maybe he did saw the death glare he gave Sai. Then, he saw Sai let go of Sakura and heard him talk to her for a bit. Sai then disappeared leaving only a cloud of smoke but not before nodding to him.

Sasuke sighed before walking in Sakura's direction. He saw her turn her head and look into his direction. He knew that he had to answer all her questions and he knew that he had to convince her that this really was her home and that she was a ninja unlike what she thought she was. He just wished that he knew how to do this and he just hoped that he could do it right.

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter done!!! Again I am really, really sorry for the very long wait… I hope you guys would still continue on reading and supporting this fic… I hope this chapter wasn't a lousy one and I hope you guys enjoyed it… Please read and review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome!!! Ja ne!!!


End file.
